


Toy With Me

by templefugate



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Dolls, Drabble, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, The Author Regrets Everything, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: For once, Robbie isn't the only one to muse over his latest failed scheme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first SportaRobbie and Lazy Town fic. To say that I'm surprised I wrote this is an understatement.
> 
> This is kind of based off of the "Dance Duel" episode.

"Really, a wind-up toy?"

Robbie snorted. "What else does it look like, Sporta-chump?" He wiped sweat from his brow and looked back down to his collapsed doll doppelgänger. Aside from their shared physical resemblance, the two were about as similar as noon and midnight. To think, the blasted thing had tried to play soccer!

"I have to admit, I was pretty surprised when you said you wanted to play with me and the kids for once." Sportacus scratched his arm, looking to the ground. "I suppose that should have made me suspicious."

"And the giant metal key sticking out of his back didn't?" Robbie grumbled.

"Huh?"

Robbie shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed. Even if he wound the key as tightly and as many times as he could, the thing would remain statue still. A soccer ball to the chest had broken open the doll as though it were made of porcelain, revealing various gears and wires inside. Just getting the parts to fix him would be a pain, let alone putting him back together.

"You know, this really surprised me, Robbie." Sportacus rubbed at his chin. "Seeing his chest break open like that..."

"Would surely shock anyone, especially the faint of heart." If nothing else, Robbie had the sweet echo of screams in his ears and the promise of a whole herd of spoiled brats having nightmares for weeks.

Sportacus shook his head. "Oh no, it's not that." He waved his hand absently around in the air. "Well, uh, Robbie, it's just that I never expected you to resort to using something like that. I didn't think that you were really so lazy as to just lay around and not even try to stop me yourself."

Robbie opened his mouth but closed it again after a few seconds. For an alleged hero, the idiot had stolen words straight from Robbie's mouth.

"Well I did what I did," Robbie responded. After all his other wild schemes, Sportacus shouldn't have batted an eye. Not that it mattered what he thought. This was just another failed scheme in a long list of past botched collusions. There was another way to force Sportacus out of Lazy Town - there had to be a way - but this was not how it was done.

Robbie took in a long breath before slowly letting it out. A quick victory, he reminded himself, would not be so wonderfully satisfying.

How long, though, would he have to wait?

Robbie leaned down, grabbing the doll by the waist and pulling it upward. His hands struggled to hold on, the metal digging into his palms, and his legs felt as though they were made of noodles.

"Want some help?" Sportacus asked.

"Hardly," Robbie replied with a huff. What did he need that loser's help for? That stupid smile, his toned muscles, and quick agility and freedom of movement were a smack in the face. If he were decent, then Sportacus would just gloat to that pink hurricane and her friends, not to Robbie's face!

"Are you sure?" Robbie raised an eyebrow, his gaze following the struggling Robbie as he tried to reach a nearby manhole.

"Oh, I can assure you, I'm fine by myself." As the words left his lips, Robbie paused. "Well, actually..."

It wasn't as if he received chances to have his nemesis freely enter his lair every day.

Robbie dropped the doll to the floor, barely able to keep it from hitting one of his feet. "Now about that offer for help..."


End file.
